Bittersweet
by vividfantasy7
Summary: After all, that's what friends are for.
1. Chapter 1

_Weeeeeeeeeeell, hello again, I'm trying a Soul Eater one this time =) and although the the title, the sum and even the few first paragraphs are more into the drama section, this thing will be humor… at least it's supposed to be humor… Erm…_

_Anyway, plz don't bash my OC (she's no Mary Sue), as she's one of my favorites… though I've made her a bit OOC, she usually isn't that bad ^^;_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Introducing me<p>

Maka summed up all the dignity she could master and smiled at the young woman before her. She warily eyed the long, white haired beauty with the mismatched eyes from behind her mask of calmness. Helen Stanford, daughter of the CEO of Stanford Inc, biggest gaming company in the USA. Also, her family seemed to be on good turns with the Evans. Maka suppressed the grimace as she remembered the woman's words from one of their first conversations.

"_Apparently" Helen smiled lightly as she sat beside Maka on the couch "our parents thought we'd be a good match, and that we'd be cute as a couple" her smile turned sly as she watched Maka's slight squirm._

She felt the slightest of shivers run down her back as she watched as those calculating red-golden eyes analyzed her. She quickly excused herself and left for the back garden's tranquility, repressing the need to Maka-chop that blissful mask of pretense from that spoilt brat. The cool breeze of the night was a welcoming change from the stuffiness of the large ballroom that gave home of the gathering, for what name under she could care less about, on the other hand the actual reason felt like a stab to her. They would announce the engagement between the Stanford and the Evans families' off springs, at least that what's all the rumors were about. It didn't help she only knew about them since yesterday.

When she asked Soul about it he just looked at her, seemingly contemplating and a bit embarrassed, and left her without an answer. All 11 times. She gave up after that. The Stanford girl was no better. She'd smile coyly at her and leave her after throwing a strawberry. She only asked once. That was enough for a life time.

The ash-blonde haired young woman sat down one of the benches in front of the small spring that ran through the garden, her seat far away to filter sound but still allow some light in the night. She stirred her champagne silently, her eyes looking at the small stream, as she felt herself calm down. A bittersweet smile stole its way onto her face as she took a small sip of the drink. Soul, her best friend whom she secretly loved for years now, was going to be engaged, and consequently married, to Helen Stanford. She could always entertain the thought that his parents, his family, forced him into it, but of course that was impossible, Soul wouldn't lift a piece of hay if they asked, let alone get into an arranged marriage for their sake. Leaving one option that he willingly went into this, and if that was true she would support him, no matter what. After all, that's what friends are for.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she stubbornly closed them, refusing to resign herself to self-pity. _Shinigami-sama,_ she thought bitterly, _to think that a month ago it was still all_ normal, _or as normal as it can get around us…_

The sun shone lightly laughing down at the citizens of Death City, as children played on the streets, people walking carefree, enjoying the blessings of an usual Saturday afternoon. Maka sat on the couch, with a book in hand and radio on, music filling the otherwise quiet apartment. Soul left in the morning after a phone call around 9, without explanation, Blair after dinner saying she needed to buy a few new clothes, leaving Maka alone with her textbooks.

She'd been over 2 of her subjects already when the door burst open, two sets of footsteps resonating through her home. She looked up sourly expecting Black Star's tirade about his greatness to start any moment, but was surprised to see a young woman casually walk in besides Soul. At first impression she seemed like a nice person, long white hair in a pinned up style with a nice amount still hanging loosely from the bun, mismatched eyes, the right one red, the other gold, and a nice body to accompany. Her smile was pleasant, her gaze soft. With all honesty, if she couldn't know better she'd say the white haired girl was Soul's sister, or maybe cousin. But he said he only had a brother, Wes, and that beside his brother who had the same hair color his features were unique in the family.

She contemplatively eyed the other girl when she noticed something in her eyes. It was only a moment but it was so clear she couldn't dismiss it. Cynicism. She wasn't sure what to do whit that though… that is until the girl's gaze changed, satisfaction now clearly evident in her mismatched gaze, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"I like her" she announced, eyes still trained on Maka, seemingly sizing her up, and turned towards Soul "who would've thought you'd actually manage to find such a fine partner". Maka's gaze turned to Soul, ready to demand an explanation, only to notice he was glaring at the kitchen table and that he seemed ready to flee. She turned back towards the still nameless girl who was eying Soul, easy victory basically written in her eyes. Than the girl turned toward her, the situation felt like a predator glazing at its prey. Undoubtedly, Maka was the prey. She gulped silently as the person took a few steps closer, standing less than a meter before her and extending her hand "Helen Stanford" she introduced herself "it's a pleasure to meet you" and sure enough, she seemed like she was immensely enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>so, liked it? not? review?<p>

(i'm just saying, next chap is finished as is half of the third one, just needs a bit of read-through B9 and reviews. i love reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

Of people, parties, dresses and Blair

The next day was awkward. Maka and Soul met with their friends at the court, like they usually did on the weekends. They've been well into playing basketball, with Maka reading a book and Liz fearing for her new manicure on the sidelines. And that was when she appeared.

It soon turned out that Soul texted her about their whereabouts, for what aforementioned teenager looked away somewhat guiltily. Introductions came soon after.

"I am the great Black Star!" the ninja bellowed while cackling madly "And one day I will surpass god!" Helen looked at the blue haired boy for a few seconds before lightly patting his head, twice, "Sure you will" and stepped toward Tsubaki, warmly shaking the woman's offered hand. Next came the Thompson sisters. Liz eyed Helen warily, while Patti laughed merrily and shook the girl's arm. Maka winced at that, for a moment it seemed like her arm dislocated. After that came Kid. It all went well until he looked up and noticed her eyes.

"Your eyes" he uttered almost inaudibly. Helen cocked an eyebrow at his tone "What's with them?" Kid swallowed and paled "One is red, the other is gold…" his voice stuttered and another of Helen's eyebrows rose, now slight confusion written over her face.

"They are _asymmetrical_" Kid cried and fell on his knees wailing, Patti was already at his side poking and laughing and Liz a few step away trying to soothe the young Shinigami. The white haired girl looked on blankly for a few seconds before swiftly turning on her heel away from the sight before her.

"Ignoring it won't make it annulled" Soul murmured almost inaudibly looking away with a bored expression. Not more then 2 seconds later he gazed intently at the concrete ground flat on his stomach, blood splitting from the bump on his head "You've never known when to shut up. And here I though she managed to beat that into you" Helen said loud enough for Soul to hear, but no one else, than as if the meaning of her sentence just downed on her, she looked down at Soul, her laptop that she previously used to chop the albino with, still in her hand, "Oh, don't tell me you're actually enjoying it" she smirked darkly.

Maka looked on the scene with a blank expression. _I need a laptop_ she concluded as she watched Soul still sprawled on the ground, twitching lightly. Lately her Maka-chops didn't seem efficient enough.

She looked to her right when someone sat next to her. Truth be told she was a bit surprised to see Helen sitting next to her already typing away on her makeshift weapon, like nothing happened at all.

The next few weeks went away quickly. They would go to school, attend a few extracurricular lessons, than go home. The only addition being that Helen would pop in every other day and took them out for a few hours, sometimes to dinner other times to just a coffee or confectionery. On occasions she would invite their friends along as well.

And she would learn knew things about the mismatch-eyed girl that Maka would have rather not. Like that she was a prodigy. That she finished high school when she was 14 and had already finished university, had two degrees, one of them being economy and management, the other psychology. She was two years older than her and one year older than Soul. That she was the daughter of a gaming company's CEO, the biggest one in the USA. That her allowance came from the earnings she made from the businesses she made for her company. That she could play pretense with so much ease as breathing, masking her emotions with profession. That even if her body didn't rival Tsubaki's or the Thompson sisters' she still looked beautiful and guys flocked after her. And Maka hated the fact that she couldn't hate her for even that one because the young woman would either ignore their existence or frown at them with disgust.

It was Thursday and Maka sat on the couch in their living room with one of her novels in her hand, the other absently petting a contently purring Blair. She wasn't even surprised when Helen burst through the door with Soul trudging after her with a sour expression. She yelped when she felt the couch bend from the impact of someone jumping into the empty space next to her. Startled emerald eyes gazed into red-golden orbs and the ash-blonde haired girl unconsciously moved farther away from the woman sitting right next to her.

"We are attending a party this weekend," she announced, excitement written all over her face "a formal one," her smile turned into a feral grin "so, you'll need a new dress. I pay" and with that she was out of the apartment dragging a dumbfounded Maka, who was still processing the happenings, and a squealing Blair with her.

Half an hour later Maka found herself, along with Tsubaki, Liz and Patti, in the most exclusive dress saloon in Death City, courtesy of one hyperactive Helen Stanford. "Somehow" she managed to get away from aforementioned disaster "she seems out of it"

"Probably all that coffee finally got to her" Liz commented as she sorted through the dresses showcased. She disappeared a moment later with ten dresses. Maka turned around trying to find Tsubaki, but she only managed to get a glimpse of her as Patti basically threw her into a changing room, than sent at least five dresses after her. A moment later Blair appeared with quiet a few dresses hanging in her arms, tossed a few of them at Maka than headed for the changing rooms herself.

Maka took a glance at the dresses, short, lacey and extremely revealing, and put them back on their hinges. She eyed the staff as they sat at the cashier chatting and throwing a wary glance their way every now and then. She figured in a fancy place like this, employees would be more _attentive_.

"I've told them to leave us alone" she turned sharply at the sound of all her problems "I hate it when people fuss about what I should wear" Helen smiled at her, a real smile for the first time since they've met. "Here, try these" she quickly pushed a few pieces into her hand than disappeared. _She's one to talk_ Maka thought bitterly than eyed the clothes warily.

To her surprise they were along the line of what she had in mind while browsing. She quickly left for a free changing room and quickly undressed. She put on the first one and looked into the body length mirror. It was a forest green color, a strapless one piece that went to her knees, simple without any décor yet still catching, showing her curves nicely. The next one was scarlet and reached the middle of her tights, the sleeveless top was adored with golden patterns, a black bow around her waist.

The third was ebony black, long and flowy. It had reminded her of the one she wore in the Black Room. She gazed at her image intently studying the dress. It had a thin strap knotted around her neck, thin, silky clothes fluttering down her back. The skirt of it flowed elegantly around her ankles and she turned around to see her back in the mirror. The corset was decorated with silver patterns, though you had to look closely to make them out. She took a deep breath before heading out and showing it to her friends who were also wearing their findings. Tsubaki, who wore an elegant spaghetti strapped azure dress that went to her knees, quickly hugged her and rattled on how everyone would trail after her. Well, it was easy for her to say as she already had Black Star around her little finger. Liz and Patti smiled approvingly and Maka noted their identical off-shoulder short-sleeved burgundy mini-dresses that had ruffles on the hem. She finally turned to Helen who was sporting a rather satisfied and smug grin along with a white dress similar to her own, though the skirt only reached her knees and a see-through and net-like underskirt showed a few more centimeters under the hem, a long sleeved bolero over her shoulders. She handed an azure bolero for Tsubaki and a black short sleeved one for Maka "It will be chilly" she explained quickly. Blair couldn't be find anywhere.

Helen paid for their dresses, not even letting them have a word in the matter, not that Maka could have afforded something like this. After telling them that they would be going on a manicure-pedicure-cosmetic trip Friday and to her hair stylist on Saturday, Helen dropped of the girls at their respective homes.

Maka quickly shuffled to her room hiding the clothes in her closet. She returned to the living room shortly after, than a few seconds of thinking later she headed for the fridge pulling out a yoghurt and an apple, and quickly devouring her dinner.

She perked up at the sound of a door opening and looked on as Soul walked through with a hand bag held tightly. The first thing he did was to hide the thing behind his back then tried to avoid Maka's gaze as he made a bee line for his room. The girl looked on in confusion, and then decided that the day was long and tiresome, and she really wasn't in the mood to beat it out of Soul. She'd have the whole of tomorrow for that.

"What are you smiling about, nya?" Blair's voice broke Maka's train of thought and she turned on her heel now facing the cat-woman. "Nothing" she breathed out with a smile "Where have you gone? You disappeared from the shop without a word" she accused the violet haired beauty. "Hmm, Helen-chan purchased a really cute dress for me and I had to go buy matching lingerie to it!" Blair purred happily, leaving Maka to stare at her blankly. She'd never understand Blair's obsession of underwear.

Her expression turned sour when the cat pulled out the two piece set and the revealing cocktail dress to prove her point "See, they match" she exclaimed merrily. At that exact moment Soul decided to come out to make dinner, today was his turn, stopping mid-step when he noticed the girls. Or more punctually Blair's costume and the suddenly sadistic look that crossed her face upon his appearance.

After a quick murmur of "Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin" the clothes were gone from her hands and appeared on her curvy body. The dress was short and violet with thin straps that criss-crossed over her bare back seductively. Soul could take that, her normal clothes were a lot worse. But after a second calling of the magic words the dress disappeared leaving the poor death scythe with a horrible nose bleed at the sight of the very thin, very lacy and material lacking lingerie. Not a moment later a rather heavy encyclopedia was imbedded into his head together with a war cry of "Maka-chop".

* * *

><p><strong>CrystalzAnimeTurtle<strong>: thank you =) it's good to know she's okay :3

**RavenAK**: thank you, thank you, thank you *hugs* I'd so like to tell you all about it but… as prof. River Song says "Spoilers" ;p

R&R plz =)


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get ready for the party (what rumors?)

The next morning Maka awoke after a creepily strange dream where a white furred monster with funny eyes that made her try different dresses on explaining that it could only eat her in a fitting attire. A shiver ran down her spine as she forced herself out of the warm bed, glaring at her alarm clock that shown 7:05 a.m. in her sleepy face. She quickly stumbled into the bathroom brushing her teeth than taking a shower.

She only noticed after that, that she had forgotten to take her clothes with herself. The ash blonde teen cursed lightly as she tightened the short towel around her lithe body _Better be safe than sorry_. And it was a good thing she did, as she wasn't even half way to her room through the living room when Soul's door opened widely revealing the groggy looking albino as he stepped through the door eyes roaming the space.

"Hey, Maka I'll help you with-" he stopped mid sentence as his eyes landed on the petite young woman clad in nothing but a red and white stripped towel. A towel that didn't even reach the middle of her tights and also gave him a nice view of her cleavage. Maka took a shuttering breath as she felt her face turn an embarrassing shade of red, as if her current situation wasn't enough, her feet rooted to the spot.

Her mouth opened and closed with silent words escaping until the situation finally downed on her and she hurled the closest book toward the still blankly gazing, Maka solemnly noted, teenager. Turning on her bare heel she stormed into her room, slamming it with a loud 'bang' for emphasis. If only she'd stayed a moment longer she could have seen a terrible blush and red liquid oozing out of her partner's nose, and it wasn't due to the novel that imprinted itself into his face.

It was already past 8 o'clock when there was a knock on her door. Maka nervously opened it and looked on as Soul produced a tray of sunny-side-ups and orange juice into her hands. "I've made breakfast" his face was blank but he refused to meet her eyes "eat it quickly and let's go before we're late". She quirked an eyebrow at that. _As if he cares about being late_ she thought, and as if he could read her thoughts the boy continued "I don't want you to shout at me all day if we are" he explained.

The green eyed girl looked at his slightly squirming form, though his expression was still blank, then down at the tray in her hands, before smiling up at him "Thanks"

School was relatively normal though a bit more livid than usual. Liz was already in high details of what kind of pedicure and manicure she's going to get that would look good with their dresses, as of course Patti had to get the same so their meister would not go into a fit about it being asymmetrical. Tsubaki only smiled, though a tad bit disturbed, about the events that had recently taken place. Maka only sighed at the thought of being once again dragged over the town for something she really had no need for, especially on a Friday afternoon. She looked over the eerily quiet guys in their group before shrugging and deciding she was better of not knowing.

After school the guys bolted. Without a word or a glance back, they simply just disappeared leaving the girls to stare dumbfounded at the spot they have been. "What the hell is with them?" Liz questioned as they left the perimeter of Shibusen. "Who knows" Patti sing-songed while skipping and laughing merrily. Maka sighed lightly "Wanna come over? Helen usually crushes my door first" she offered with a smile and hardly 15 minutes later they were already scattered around in the meister's living room. It hadn't even been another quarter of the hour when there were knocks on the door.

Getting on her feet Maka marched to the wooden gate of her home and opened it to reveal the white haired girl, that has somehow become the bane of her existence these days, with a tray of 6 coffees and handbag with the picture of her favorite confectionery. "We can go in one and a half hour" she exclaimed as she put the trays and handbag on the table "where is Blair?"

Maka took a moment before shutting the door and heading back into the living room "Working… probably" she answered. Helen nodded once before settling on the couch on the empty seat beside Maka. She took her coffee from the tray than opened the bag and produced some cakes for the girls to choose from.

It was all nice and everything, at least in the emerald eyed girl's opinion, until they were back on the topic of one Helen Stanford, courtesy of Liz Maka noted blankly, and of how she'd gotten to known Soul.

"Hm? Ah, known him since we were kids. Though we haven't met that frequently, maybe once or twice a week" Maka felt a strange feeling in her stomach as Helen's usual smirk turned into a smile "I've first met him before…" for a moment her smile took a sad tilt and she sighed as she corrected herself "I've been 6, he was 5. My brother always had the tendency to make friends easily, and it wasn't any different with Wes" Maka's brain needed a moment to place the name _Right, Soul's brother_ she sighed inwardly.

"To be honest, we hated each other's guts" the merry laughter filled the silent apartment as everyone, though for different reason, listened to Helen intently "It was after," here she paused once again, the sadness back in her eyes "after mom died that thing has changed. But as ridiculous as it is it was then that we actually became friends" she put the empty paper cup down before leaning back and closing her eyes. "He started to feel the pressure of his family's name, the comparison to his brother. We spent more time together, basically just cursing the world" she smirked bitterly at the memory. But it quickly vanished as she sat up straight, now slightly turned toward Maka "And than it happened. My dad's company created a new game and it needed some music into it. I don't exactly remember the details, but the point was that they had a contract with the Evans that their children would take part in the development with their music. But his family didn't let Soul play, only Wes. Their excuse was that he was too young to take part in something like this yet" Maka watched as the girl snorted "nevertheless, they've ended up coming over a lot, and we've ended up going over a lot, so in the end Soul and I spent quiet some quality time together" she snorted again "and our parents noticed" she outright laughed at that.

"Apparently" Helen smiled lightly "our parents thought we'd be a good match, and that we'd be cute as a couple" her smile turned sly as she watched Maka's slight squirm.

Before the poor girl could inquire anything, Liz swiftly dragged the mismatched eyed girl outside the apartment, leaving Maka to gape, Tsubaki to sit uncomfortably and Patti to laugh her head off. Three minutes later Liz was back announcing it was time to leave before turning on her heel and exiting with an irritated expression.

Their little beauty saloon trip went well, mainly because they avoided their previous conversation, with mindless chit-chats and half hearted small pranks, mostly played on Maka and Tsubaki. Until Maka got separated as she was hauled into a different room from her friends for a cosmetic treatment. And that was the first of the many times she heard _that_.

"… so will you be attending the party too, Agnes? I have heard that the Stanford girl will be here," a slight chuckle broke the lady's monologue "after all the _statements_ she puts about such events, she actually is organizing one. Truly magnificent" Maka listened with slight disdain as sarcasm basically dribbled of the old woman's words that sat a chair away from her, making 'Agnes' out to be the younger woman, though still well into her thirties, who was sitting right next to Maka.

"Oh, please. That is not even the top of the iceberg," a dark giggle emerged as she repositioned herself in the seat "the Evans boy is here and attending the party". Maka could see from the mirror as Agnes's lids partly closed "Seems like his family finally forced him into that engagement"

"Wesley Evans is here?" the older woman asked. "Ah, no. Not him. The younger one that disappeared almost a decade ago" Agnes snorted "to become a student of Shibusen, as it turned out he had weapon genes in his body". Maka scoffed inwardly, knowing better than to get into any discussion with people like them, _Just where the hell do they think they are_ she questioned silently _I mean for goodness sake, Death City's main, and basically only, 'sight' is Shibusen_.

From that point on Maka tuned out the gossiping women, they had dropped the topic of Soul in favor of degrading the Stanford family, than any other that came across their minds. She let one of the people in charge of the cosmetic section work wonders on her face. Later she was pushed to the massage room. _Helen forgot to mention that one_ the ash blonde thought sourly as she was pushed into a changing room with a white towel to accompany her. A few minutes later she found herself on a bed while, a rather good looking if she might add, man messaged her sore muscles.

"You're going to that little witch's party?" this time the voice was high pitched and as Maka peeked to her right she noticed that the three in the room beside her were all around her age, or at last in the middle of their twenties "You are kidding me right? Why else would I be in this hick town" the degrading way people were speaking about her hometown made Maka want to blow "Though I'm kinda interested in that guy. Heard he's some kinda weapon or something. That might be interesting." Maka gritted her teeth at the way these girls were speaking about her partner. A third voice started "I remember seeing a picture with him on it; he's quiet good looking" the girl sneered "might as well try turn his head, I'd like to see that stupid little prick when one of her plans go haywire" she chuckled darkly.

_Oh, that's done it_ Maka growled inwardly. "Afraid that might not work" the meister piped into the conversation, after all according to the masseur there was only 1 minutes left from her session plus she had some kind of mask on so it wasn't like they could recognize her later on, "I heard he has high standards in the appearance of his partners." When she saw that the females' attention was on her she continued with an inward grin "even without his family name women flock to him" only thirty seconds to go "but he usually chases them away. They say it's ridiculous how easily he can see through people and obviously he has no interest in stupid people with superstitious intentions" and with that she left the flabbergasted looking girls o themselves. Obviously, the possibility that they _might not_ be able to get what they want was too big of a shock for them.

Maka quickly changed back and was escorted to her next stop, pedicure, where she finally met up with her friends again. Her green eyes lingered on the girls before she decided to keep what has happened to herself.

* * *

><p>Well, thank you for all the favs and followings and what not =)<p>

Reviews=love x3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, I've been way too busy this last few weeks… -_-U BUT! here is chapter four, hope this'll compensate you for the long wait =)

* * *

><p>Preparations for the ball (what virginity?)<p>

Maka lay in her bed, limbs spread out carefully so the sheets wouldn't touch the soft spots. She resisted the urge to shiver as the searing pain shot though her skin for the dozenth time that evening. She groaned out a reply when she heard a knock on her door and looked on as her albino flat mate walked through with a slightly confused, and the taddest bit concerned, expression.

"Dinner" he announced as his gaze took in the girl before him "is ready". She nodded and replied with a quick "I'll be out in a few minutes" before her door was closed again and she willed her aching body to move.

True to her word she was out in two minutes and at the table with Soul. Tonight it was spaghetti a la bolognese. She carefully started to eat, well aware of the eyes of her watching partner. The emerald eyed meister tried o ignore it to the best of her abilities, silently munching on her dinner, at least till Soul had enough of it and out right asked just why the hell was she imitating a crab. She was ready to retort back with a witty remark of her own when a third voice interrupted their freshly started banter.

"Oh, Maka-chan lost her virginity" Blair chirped merrily as she helped herself to a plate of spaghetti and took a seat at the table. She smirked to herself at the instant reaction of the two Shibusen students.

On one hand, Maka took on the natural color of the aforementioned animal as her mouth opened and closed silently. She looked ready to flee back to the safety of her small room. Soul, on the other hand, turned deathly pale, his usual smirking expression drawn into the thinnest of lines, eyebrows almost disappearing into his bangs.

Oh, how Blair _loved _to live with these two.

The weapon gathered his wits first uttering a rather desperate "What the hell?" Blair's smirk turned darker.

"It's..." Maka looked anywhere but the questioning gaze of her partner "I mean... uh!" she gathered her crimson face into her hands, the ash blonde bangs of her pigtails dangerously close to the red sauce on her plate. _It's not like Blair's not right_ she though miserably as pain shot through her skin again at the movement of her body _but why did they have to rub in?_ So it was her first time, then what? She was right not to do it before as it hurt like hell, no matter what everybody said, beforehand. Like she would believe that _next time_ would be a lot easier.

She huffed inwardly as she finally managed to look up into her partner's eyes. The look of horror that'd shown clearly in the albino's scarlet orbs took her by surprise. "Maka" her name broke her out of her stupor and she instinctively shivered at his dangerous tone "what happened?" he punctuated every word. The meister wet her lips before she answered "Well, it's not a big deal" she started, her eyes on her plate, what in turn didn't let her see the male's furious, and slightly possessive, glare.

"Not a big deal?" Soul questioned as his eyes turned a darker shade "NOT A BIG DEAL!" he basically screamed as he abruptly stood, chair scattering on the wooden floor, his hands flat on the table and nostril flaring with every breath.

The purple haired monster was already in heaps of laughter, and cat form, on the floor. That was simply too good. She took in great gulps of air as she tried to calm herself down. Soul was way too overprotecting for his own good, while Maka too oblivious for hers. Blair quickly scrambled for the digital camera, that had a video recorder function, and started to life the thing, Maka's stuttering luckily having all of Soul's attention. She put it on a shelf after pushing the right buttons, as Maka muttered something about it no being a big deal, so it could record the ongoing happenings without her flat mates noticing what was going on. _The ninja girl and the pistol sisters will love this, not to mention the walking wallet_ the cat purred happily. Her grin widened as she happily watched from the corner of her eyes as Soul stood up and almost broke the table in the small LED screen of the camera.

"Are you out of your mind?" the weapon screamed at the dumbstruck girl "some guy just _fucked_ you up and you say "it's not a big deal"?" his voice rose with every word but all strength left him after his out burst. He looked on as a myriad of expression run through Maka's face in a matter of seconds. First it was that same dumbfound look, than confusion, than understanding finally downing on her and last: utter and unmasked horror.

The ash blonde teen took a few deep breaths as her mind slowly processed her partner's out burst. _What the hell is he shouting about me having sex? _she thought desperately. That is until the words their crazy cat uttered only minutes ago finally downed oh her. _She said I lost my virginity…_ her face constructed into dread _oh dear Shinigami_.

"_Wax_" she uttered almost inaudibly "I lost my 'virginity' with wax" her voice came back as she gazed right into Soul's eyes. "You've lost your 'resin virginity'" chuckles erupted from his chest that turned into full out laughter. Only, a few seconds later he turned on the still laughing Blair, a killing aura surrounding him "You" the cat stopped laughing, shivers running up and down her body as she watched the furious weapon "are _dead_" Blair hastily jumped out through the window, camera secured in her mouth.

The interior of the hotel was everything Maka imagined. The hall was made of white marbles, large pillars decorating the space, red colored sofas and other furniture scattered in a sophisticated manner and a reception in the far end. Workers were busily running up and down, according to their jobs, in matching scarlet and white uniforms with the logo of the hotel on. She noted the similar corridors as she exited the elevator and got _escorted_ into Helen's hotel room.

The place was according to the image of the five star institution. Red furniture decorated the spacey living room, and from where she stood the color dominated the bedroom too. The green eyed girl looked on as the woman, a brunette in her thirties, the Stanford girl introduced as their hairdresser for the day, pushed Tsubaki into a freshly brought up chair, clearly from a hair saloon, and mercilessly attacked the poor girl's hair. She only had a few seconds to gape before she was dragged into another room.

She absently remembered seeing the Thompson sisters discussing the appropriate colors with the make up artist, a blunette, as the door closed behind her and she was sat down on the bed. For the briefest of seconds fear accumulated in her as she noted for the hundredth time how much the rich girl's aura reminded her of Medusa. She let a small breath out as Helen, who already had her hair in an elegant side braid that was placed on her left shoulder, placed all of their dresses out on the bed beside the meister and than pulled out a bag from one of the wardrobes. The ash blonde teen watched curiously as the other produced a few pair of dress shoes, all black, for her to choose. After choosing small-heeled ballroom footwear she was thrown out to deal with the make up artist.

While the woman happily told possible variations, Maka warily watched as Tsubaki helplessly gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting in as the hair stylist tried to straighten her hair out with a comb. Quite a stunt to get it into that state to begin with as the weapon had the kind of straight hair that couldn't be curled, before hand anyway. Liz tried. Every Christmas without fail. Tsubaki's hair always won so far.

Two hours later Maka sat nervously in the seat the ninja weapon occupied before hand. Tsubaki now sat at the sofa as make up gradually was applied on her skin. The meister looked on as the brunette stepped next to her and quickly told what she had in mind for Maka. "A high bun with some hair clip or a rubber ring on, probably some black flower, that goes well with your dress" she let out the pigtails in the teen's hair and started to comb the bangs with her fingers "in the front we can pin them to the side, Helen brought matching hairpins for the jewels". She quickly made a bun at the top of Maka's head and used a clip so her hands could sweep the bangs from the girls forehead "Something like this" she announced.

Maka nodded, as she could do nothing and with all honesty had little experience with stuff like this. She peeked to her right while the woman did wonders with her hair and watched as the Thompson sisters played around with hairclips while straightening their hair. She listened as the brunette over her head muttered about "less work to be done" though her voice sounded near murderous.

By seven o'clock, they were all ready to leave, except for Helen who left hours prior to coordinate the still remaining works of the party. Maka fell back on the couch, careful of the preparations on her appearance, and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. The make-up artist and hair stylist left only a few minutes prior and after the stiff schedule of the day she finally had sometime to think. Of course the first thing she thought about, still being highly effected by the previous happenings, was the upcoming party, through which she remembered the cause of the event, that was in fact the engagement of one Soul Eater Evans. Her partner. Her friend. Her _love_. She resisted the urge to collapse entirely into the furniture as well as the rather nagging need to hide her face in her palms. She looked at her left when she felt someone sit next to her and smiled tiredly at Tsubaki.

"You know" the weapon started gently "you can tell us if something is bothering you" she smiled at her meister friend. Liz and Patti sit down across from them in a pair of red arm chairs and nodded in agreement. Maka sighed again before deciding that it was better to tell her friends about it, there was no way she could hide it from them any longer anyway.

"Yesterday at the saloon, we got separated, remember" the blonde teen looked at her friends for confirmation and when she got it, in the form of yet another series of nods, she continued "first I went to the cosmetic section and there were those hags" she frowned lightly remembering the conversation "they were badmouthing Death City, and as far as I heard them everything else, but what's important is… well, they spoke about the reason, the real reason not the charity raising, of the party. It's to announce an engagement between the children of the Stanford and Evans families" the meister let a small sad smile stole it's way onto her face as her emerald eyes searched the floor helplessly. She felt Tsubaki shifting closer and hugging her tightly while whispering her name to comfort her. For a few seconds she let all her vulnerable feelings outside as her friend embraced her.

Though it was gone just like that, after all she was Maka Albarn, a meister of Shibusen. Nothing more, nothing less, and if not for any other reason she would take this situation with as much pride and 'cool' as she was capable of. Alas, with her confidence returned, Maka left the hotel room followed by a slightly worried Tsubaki, a cheerfully smiling Patti and a guilty looking Liz.

* * *

><p><strong>YokoYua: thank you, I'll try to keep it up to fit all of your standards =)<strong>

**NikolaiEvans115****: I'm not commenting on the marriage cuz it would be SPOILERS! But thanks and I'll try to deal with the grammar (but I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed a BETA…)**

**RavenAK****: I agree with you Maka totally has a positive effect on him x3**

as for the 'resin virginity' thing... well, first of all i might have used the wrong word, i am sorry for that (and in that case please tell me the right word so could change it -_-U ) so, 'resin virginity' heard it at my cosmetician =) /they happily described me as such/ the other part where she readily associates the word with that phrase is because everyone was bothering her about it in the saloon for hours xD and so a few later on when the word 'virginity' was mentioned she immediately associated it with the events of the beauty trip (and plz don't tell me i'm the only one things like this happen to TTATT)

I *heart* reviews =9 they make me want to continue to write (even if real life tries to keep me from that…)


	5. Chapter 5

Let the Ball begin! May we also survive it…

The hall was of moderate size, though the party was held partly on the patio that at least doubled the actual area of the event. The ground and walls were of yellowish-white marble, sculptures and paintings decorating the otherwise lifeless face while scarlet satin curtains adorned the floor to ceiling glass windows and doors. Several of these were open to give access to the garden where tables, chairs and benches were placed for the guests of the party.

Maka curiously looked at the many types of food that was served on the tables in a smorgasbord style to choose from. She took a glass of flute from the waiter, and watched the man hurry on his way to serve the other guests in the room. The ash blonde teen swirled her drink absentmindedly as she successfully dodged her way through between the chatting parties that filled the room while being followed an enthusiastically chattering Helen Stanford.

It was only two hours ago that Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and she left the hotel for the party. When they arrived the boys have been already there, and well, partying. Black Star was standing with a huge plate full of food, which resulted in the almost-breaking of said plate that was caught just in time by the appearing-out-of-the-blue Helen, who sent the meister a glare that made him shiver in fear. To be more accurate, would have made him shiver in fear if his mind wouldn't have stopped working when he saw Tsubaki, in all her beautiful glory. He openly admired as the turquoise dress showed her curves nicely, the way her bangs framed her face and how her hair was done in an elegant ponytail. He probably would have had a nose bleed if not for the elbow that was thrust into his lung, courtesy of one Death the Kid.

Patti grinned widely when aforementioned meister complemented her and her sisters appearance, and beautiful and perfect symmetry, as not only their dresses looked alike but their hair was done up in a mirroring way, so that it could only seem from the back that they had different length of hair. Of course this was shattered when the young Shinigami started to mumble about nit symmetrical cup sizes. After that he was promptly left alone after Liz swiftly removed one of his cuffs and stormed up to the closest waiter for a glass, her sister, now giggling madly, hot on her heels.

Maka suppressed a giggle as she watched Black Star prod Kid with his foot while the gun meister wailed on the floor over the loss of his _symmetry_. _He just never changes_ the girl smiled and looked up to the third part of the trio. And promptly regretted her decision as the vision sent her tummy into unpleasant knots.

Helen, bane of her existence (at the moment at the very least), was right beside Soul hanging on his arm and whispering something into his ear. Something that made him blush, and when he looked toward the meister and their eyes met it intensified. So did the nervousness in her stomach. And with all seriousness, the Stanford girl's triumphant smirk didn't help one bit.

Not half an hour later Maka found herself contemplating the flute of champagne a waiter was offering to her. She wasn't a big fan of the foul liquid, she usually Maka-chopped Soul when she got him with a beer in the living room (they_ had_ a rule about that, mind you), but as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. Her fingers were half way around the glass when she felt herself being yanked back from her quick escape of reality. Damn it.

Swiftly turning around to glare at whoever disturbed her and her drink she was met with amber eyes. The meister jerked back a step as she realized the close proximity the previous motion had resulted in, what let her take a better look at her 'assailant'. Now that she could see better she could make out the _golden_ eyes of the person that was standing before her. Light, almost white, blonde bangs framed his handsome face, that she noted sported a warm smile. She also noted that for some reason that mightily pissed her off, though she couldn't pin point the reason for it.

"Would you care for a dance miss?" the man asked and without waiting for her answer swiftly took her to the dance floor. A few seconds later Maka was twirled around in an elegant waltz as her brain finally processed what has happened. Her face, which sported a rather dazed look till then, put on a frown as she tried to free herself from the man's arms. From his strong arms. _Oh, darn it_ she cursed inwardly as her dance partner's hold gotten just the tiniest bit firmer, his eyes focusing on her own ones.

"My name is Michael" he introduced with a happy smile as they made a right turn. Maka looked on warily for a few seconds before giving in "Maka Albarn," they turned left "Meister" she added as an afterthought. Seemed like that most of the people attending weren't the biggest fans of Shibusen, and its students, and she thought it might just save her. For her disappointment the guy's smile widened into a grin "Awesome people you are" he stated with a slight laugh. _Okay_, Maka thought as she was twirled once again to the rhythm of the song _he might just not be as bad as I thought_.

It was approximately 43 minutes and 29 seconds later that Maka managed to get away from her slightly hyperactive dance partner and sit down on a conveniently placed chair near one of the giant windows. She was made to dance waltz, rumba and even tango. These she understood as they were standard ballroom dances, but who the hell's idea was to play songs "just right for cha-cha-cha"? And let her not start on how they ended up dancing _quickstep_. And if that wasn't enough the guy wouldn't stop _talking_. At first it was interesting as he was talking about things that were related to Shibusen, like the decreasing of crime and kishin-eggs in the last few years, than he changed the topic to business, something Maka could follow to some point but still got lost when he started to speak about stock exchange. Her concentration on the talk was lost when he started to chatter about his little sister, the only fact Maka managed to get from his monologue was that he had a serious sister-complex. Poor girl. Not long after, 42 minutes and 56 seconds, a pompous young maiden shoved her away so she could dance with the man. Normally, Maka would have had at least a few words for the little witch, but at the moment she was grateful for the interruption.

Resting her aching feet the ash blonde teen glanced around the room for her friends. She noted with a smirk the Tsubaki managed to coax Black Star onto the dance floor, than, to her utter merriment, she watched as Kid made the Thompson sisters do the _same _dance they did so many years ago on the academy's celebration (the one Medusa so merrily crushed). Finally her eyes settled on Soul and Helen, dancing to the currently playing song in a slow waltz, both of them radiating. _I need a drink_ Maka concluded and started for the buffet table.

With that last picture in mind Maka angrily gulped down the rest of the drink and quickly exchanged the glass with a full one and while at it, bid farewell to her nemesis whom she had a talk with until now.

It was just not fair. Entirely not fair. She knew, from rumors, but albeit she still knew, that this party's purpose was to announce the engagement between Helen and Soul. She really, really knew that. But still, Black Star had praised Tsubaki, well after he was able to form coherent words that is, and even Kid had a few nice words for the sisters. She thought, and with actual reason as they are supposed to be best friends for Shinigami's shake, that Soul would at least say an "It looks nice" or something. Because if nothing else, they are friends. And friends compliment each other especially on a ball where you dress up to be pretty. _And this is totally not the alcohol speaking_ Maka thought with a huff as she took another sip. Okay, may be it was, but just a tiny part. A really, really tiny and small part.

As the emerald eyed girl contemplated these thoughts she became aware of her environment. "Just when did I come out…?"she questioned herself in a whisper, though still aloud, while she turned around and incepted her surrounding. Sometime along her brooding over the lack of reaction from Soul over her get up, she wandered out into the patio and headed straight for the garden, a rose garden judging from the already closed buds and the characteristic thorns of the flower, her need for some privacy making her unconsciously leading her there.

She took a deep breath, the cool night breeze sobering her up. _Just why am I this miserable_ she thought desperately as wandered around the garden. Her best friend was going to be engaged. She should be happy because it would make him happy to be with the person he loved. And as her friend she had to support him, no matter what her feelings were. She would suppress them as she did till now. Okay so it didn't go without a glitch but she still did a good job, or so she thought, and let him be happy. _After all it's only normal that if the person you love is happy than it would make you so too, right? After all, that's what friends for, right?_ The meister felt her throat tighten and the stinging in her eyes, but refused to give into crying, not for her own self pity.

Yet the tears came unbinding and she cursed herself for even thinking about drinking, anything that had alcohol in it, tonight. Her hands wiped away the tears desperately and she gracelessly fell unto a bench, her flute firmly placed next to her as she tried to remove every trace and evidence of her treacherous emotions.

* * *

><p>Ah, it took so long… but I'm back from giving a visit to Roderich-san, nice trip that was (but I missed you Eli-chan!) and so I managed to finish this chapter *phew*<p>

Also, I imagine Maka to be an angry and maybe a bit depressed drunk, it's only that there was too much on her mind at the moment so the depressed-part took a more dominant role this time =) not that she actually got drunk, I imagine Liz brought them around enough bars and parties by that time that this much won't hurt her too much, just make her tipsy LOL

As for the dances, in Soul Eater Not! It's said that many of the students end up being in high positions in the future, like politicians, advisors, etc., and thus I think it's inevitable that they are learn standard dances at some point or another… (plus we had a party at my dance school so I'm inspired x3)

Oh, and any guesses who Michael is? B)

AND I STILL NEED A BETA!

I *heart* reviews =9


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter =) oooooooooor not... explanation after you read this B) no edit of the story

* * *

><p>Of misunderstandings and revelations<p>

_Her hands wiped away the tears desperately and she gracelessly fell unto a bench, her flute firmly placed next to her as she tried to remove every trace and evidence of her treacherous emotions._

"Maka" her breathing came to a sudden halt, mind reeling with things like 'What the hell is he doing here?' and 'Why he has to be here just when I'm breaking down?' and quiet a few other questions that her tired mind could gather up in a few seconds. She didn't have to look up to know he was standing before with a frown, gaze full of concern and slight irritation and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach at the knowledge of that. On the other hand she was not excepting the hand that a few seconds later carefully held her cheek and forced her to face her weapon.

"What happened?" his voice was strangely solemn and she felt more tears escape her blurry eyes. "Nothing. Nothing happened" she whispered, afraid if she spoke louder she wouldn't be able to hold herself anymore. He answered with furrowing his eyebrows deeper, as he knelt before her, his voice scolding "Maka."

The ash-blonde teen stood abruptly, not wanting him to see her in such state but miscalculated a few things, no doubt thanks to her alcohol-fogged brain, and toppled forward awkwardly right into Soul, who caught her effortlessly.

"Just how many have you had?" he questioned, his eyes trained on her almost empty glass before his attention went back to the young woman in his arms. "A few" came her muffled answer and she realized belatedly that she had comfortably snuggled into Soul's chest, his embrace around her tightening out of sheer habit of years spent together. Now that she thought about it, there was nothing strange about Soul seeing her like this. Sometimes after a particularly hard fight (though these were mostly back when they were still fighting the Kisshin and looking for Chrona) he would come into her room unbidden and embrace her, even though she'd try to Maka-chop him and throw him out of her room, and reassure her that no matter what she was never alone. But now that came as nothing, an empty oath as he was to be someone else's, and she could do nothing against it. Not anymore.

Maka chocked back a sob as her thoughts jumbled back into their original course and Soul started to soothingly rub her back as he tried to calm her down. Her hiccups slowed down and she un-fisted her hands from the young death scythe's dress shirt. For a moment she wondered where his jacket went, she was pretty sure he had it on when he first appeared before her, before she realized the extra weight on her shoulders and the lack of the cold night surrounding them.

A smile blossomed on her face as she stepped back just enough to look up to him and before her fuzzy mind could register what was happening she leaned in whispering a "Good luck with your engagement" and pressing her lips clumsily against the corner of his mouths before leaping out of his embrace and heading back to the ballroom, jacket dropped to the bench she occupied not too long ago. She could take this, after all now she certainly knew that he really would be with her from here now on too, as her friend, no matter what.

The meister managed to take two whole steps before she was jerked back, her wrist enclosed in her partner's firm grip, as she ended up in Soul's arms once again. "What do you mean 'engagement'?" he asked, confusion dancing in his eyes. Maka wondered for a brief second whether he was asking for the actual meaning of the word, but the thought was lost just as quickly as it came, leaving her with a confused expression this time.

"Your engagement," she whispered in a hoarse voice "with Helen" the pain in her chest started up once again. Soul examined her for a few agonizing seconds before he asked with a painfully bland expression "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

Maka frowned. That wasn't the reaction she anticipated. Well, not like she anticipated the happenings of the last ten minutes to begin with, but this was just… she wasn't sure what word to use; once again she blamed the alcohol, the official scapegoat of the night.

"Everyone's been talking about it," she explained confusion still evident in her emerald gaze "the ball's so you could announce the engagement between the two of you. That's why all those gaudy people came here in the first place" she frowned remembering, once again, the occasions she heard people degrade her home.

Soul smirked "You jealous?" His smoldering scarlet eyes gazed intently into her own ones and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at his accusation. "O-Of course I'm not jealous" she seethed with unrighteous rage, after all it was a blatant lie, and tried to free one of her hands so she could search for something to whack his head with. His smirk widened at her answer, both verbal and non-verbal, and he shifted her closer to himself. Fortunately she was too occupied with her inner turmoil to notice any of this and it also gave time for him to process the information she just provided. His smirk turned wicked as he pieced things together in his mind.

When she got her wits together once again the meister found that the distance between her and her friend diminished to an impossibly small distance, namely nothing, and that he sported a particularly devious smirk. "I believe," he started leaning in just the taddest bit "that you are jealous," she deepened her frown at this "and, that I owe you". With that he closed the distance between them, his lips descending onto her soft ones in a tender kiss. She tensed for a moment standing stock still before her mind comprehended the happenings and she swiftly pushed him away, though he still managed to keep her in his embrace.

Now it was the death scythe's turn to frown, an annoyed what-now-look plastered on his face. "You are engaged" Maka spat angrily. He looked at her "I am not" he stated. "Sorry," she snorted "you _will_ be engaged in a few hours" she rolled her eyes. May be she wasn't too fond of Helen, but she refused to be the reason for anyone to have to go through the same that her Mom had to because of an unfaithful lover, alas her Dad. His suddenly all-knowing expression irked her to no ends.

"I," he pulled her closer once again "am not getting engaged," he stated smirk in place once again "especially to Helen. Seriously, she's like a sister, or cousin, that I'm partly awesomely happy I never had" using her shocked confusion, she had a lot of these tonight; Soul crashed his mouth against hers once again. He tightened his grip on her, one hand securing her waist while the other travelled up her back and rested at the nape of her neck drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. Maka sighed contentedly as her own hands found their way into his hair and lost their way in his white tresses.

The desperate need for oxygen drew them apart, and Maka let a soft smile slip into her face as she rested her forehead against Soul's. After a few seconds of comfortable silence she opened her eyes and gazed into his. And because she was Maka and she just _had_ to know things, she couldn't resist. "Not that I'm disappointed or anything," she breathed "but what do you mean you're not getting engaged?"

He pulled her into him and Maka rather felt than heard his laughter rumbling from his chest "Nah, she probably manipulated people into thinking things and let rumors do the job for her. Now that I think about it, I remember that one of my cousins and a second or third of hers have been going out for a few years now and are planning to get married. She probably used the family names, and the fact that both she and I were in Death City, organized a party, invited a bunch people and sat back to enjoy her work-well-done. Has the tendency to do so, ever since we were kids" Maka giggled along with him, even though through all logic she was most probably the main recipient of the cunning trick, she had to admit that it was through and through brilliant in its own way.

"But why would she do that?" she drew so she could look at Soul but was greeted with cherry red. "She put truth serum into my drink," his voice hitched slightly "I think," he added as an after thought "wouldn't be the first time. I've gotten careless, I guess" At Maka's blank look he looked to the side with a nervous laugh "I might have spilled a few things I shouldn't have and she got it taped" he tried looking anywhere but at her. "Like?" she questioned an eyebrow rising with secret amusement "Like something along the lines that I'm in love with you" his words quieted to a murmur but she still heard them. _So that's why…_ Maka smirked as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips before whispering a "Good to know it's reciprocated" to him with a happy smile, than she turned on her heels, Souls hand still secured in her own, and she dragged him back to the ballroom.

"What, but-" his sentence got interrupted with a cheerful "I want to dance with you" before he could finish it. Probably it was better for him this way; Maka always had the habit of pulling rather heavy books out from thin air. Smiling to himself the weapon slipped his fingers between Maka's intervening them as he followed her into the bright room.

They arrived just in time, to find themselves looking on shocked as a blue haired young man, who previously seemed to have a conversation with Helen going on, pulled the Stanford girl into his arms and into a kiss. The whole room fell silently as the white haired young female diligently responded and soon turned the kiss into a make-out session

Maka felt a tug on her hand and looked up at Soul, still bewildered, as he rolled his eyes and mouthed "boyfriend" before leading her to the dance floor, and consequently into a slow waltz. The meister spared a glance toward the still preoccupied couple before looking up to Soul, her mind filling with one last alcohol induced mystery, _mainly because of the timing_, she reasoned. "Say," she started and stood closer to her partner so she could whisper into his ear "Helen doesn't happen to have a brother going by the name Michael, does she?"

* * *

><p>Well, hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of mine B) and no murdering-me plz…<p>

As always, reviews are welcome, betas are needed X9

Edit: okay, so i reread it and admitted to myself that it's just all half-a**ed (mainly because at first it got so overly diabetes-dangerously sweet, fluffy, sappy, _you name it_, that i couldn't take it and than sarcasm, humor, and stupidness altogether came in and the whole chapter now kinda sucks in the romantic aspect) and needed a real, nice ending... so 1 (or a few) more chapter(s) to come and haunt you x3 with a confession or two, if things go alright... but with ridiculous humor anyway (at least i hope you see it like that too...)


	7. Chapter 7

Erm... Happy New Year? (can it still said in march?)

I haven't updated in so long that it pains me... well, that's RL for you =)

* * *

><p>The morning after<p>

The warm rays of the sun shined through the windows of Maka's room, greatly offending her still closed eyes and pounding head. She groaned as she turned in her bed trying to hide from the source of her discomfort. It didn't work though as she found herself lying on something cold and relatively not made out of the same material as her bed sheets.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow as she took in hand one of the photos she was previously laying on. Her eyes widened and her whole face turned red as she gazed at the picture depicting Soul and herself. Kissing. No, scratch that. Making out.

The meister felt her face turn a deeper shade of scarlet as this downed on her.

"Oh dear Shinigami...„ she muttered under her breath as the events of the previous night came back to her. She remembered going to the function, remembered the dancing, the many flutes she emptied and crying. Even worse, Soul saw her crying and then he was comforting her.

_And we kissed_, she buried her cherry colored face into her pillow.

Her fuzzy mind replayed the scene a few times, causing her heart to speed up and the butterflies in her middle to start into a crazy dance of sorts, before it got to the conversation where he admitted that he might've just been in love with her. Not to mention that she answered that with a 'good to know it's reciprocated'. The emerald eyed female buried her face further into the pillow, her face now burning with embarrassment. What a half-assed confession, on booth parts. _If it could be considered as one_.

Maka stood unsteadily from the bed, but stumbled back down onto the soft mattress. The previous headache intensified and she clutched the scarlet sheets in an attempt to reduce the pain. In her unsuccessful attempt her blurry mind registered another interesting fact _Weren't my sheets green?_

Her eyes widened at that and shoot up from the bed, this time ending up on the cold floor.

"What the hell?„ she shrieked as she saw two hands, both female and obviously belonging to different owners, peeking out from the covers that definitely weren't hers. She stood cautiously to take a look at the inhabitant of the bed, only to find it to be Patti and Tsubaki, who were still fast asleep.

It took her mind a few seconds to gather her jumbled memory in answer to her whies and what-happeneds. She felt another headache coming on as she hid her face in her palms with a groan. Of course. Helen. Somehow, lately everything that happened with her was the result of something said or done by the mismatch-eyed disaster. She felt justified to groan again.

After she finally managed to have a few dances with Soul they were ready to have some, _ahem_, quality time alone, thus they were readily heading for the exit when she was yanked away from Soul by a seemingly high Helen, who in turn exclaimed a "Well then let's go celebrate„ and dragged her out of the building with a giddy Patti-Tsubaki-Liz trio in tow (and to add to the bafflement of those gathered she shouted a merry "Oh, and of course feel free to attend my cousin's engagement party next month!„). As for Soul, from what she could see anyway, he was hoisted up and out by a madly cackling Black-Star and -complex, with a bemused Kid following them.

The rest of the night was a blur. They went to a club, then another and a third one too, (well, she remembered up to six anyway, there could have been more). And of course, as much of their clubbing, or in a few cases bar-visiting, went, they drank. Not a lot, relatively, but still a nice amount (after all Liz managed to drink the Death City Hockey Club, something they didn't even know existed, under the table and still be only slightly drunk).

After a few hours of such activities they ended up in the Stanford girl's hotel room, where a set of drinking games were introduced later on. Eyeing the glass chessboard and the haphazardly laying glasses on the floor Maka sighed sourly, _I need to learn an opening with a _lot_ less sacrifices._

The creaking of the door brought the meister back from her memory trip. She looked up to be greeted by the sight of Liz, and a tray of coffee. And aspirin.

"I love you„ the teen said in a raspy tone as she was handed the hot beverage along with the medicine and a glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pill, than sipped at her liquid caffeine contently, while Liz put the tray on the night shelf and proceeded to wake up the still sleeping weapons.

Roughly half an hour later the three managed to sober up enough to scramble into the living room, though still in a half-dead state. Liz smirked at them and with a barely audible "Light weights" served another round of coffee before returning to the kitchen.

Maka glared at Helen who sat across from her with a sunny smile to accompany her way-too-not-hung-over-self. That only intensified when she remembered whose oh-so-great idea was to play that drinking chess game and that after the 6th round suggested they switch to French chess. The meister buried her face in her hands as she tried to contain the oncoming curses and grumbles.

"So," Helen started after another half an hour of idly sitting around "he finally confessed" her smirk was simply diabolic as she stared down Maka from where she sat at the top of the sofa. The ash-blonde haired girl could feel the eyes of the weapons on her, she could also imagine the expression on their face too. Maka sighed and reached for another cup of coffee.

"I... I wouldn't really call it that" she muttered into her hot beverage all the while trying to avoid eye contact her friends. And Helen. Why did the room suddenly feel so much smaller?

She heard someone sigh and reluctantly looked up. Helen stared at her with a strange expression on her face, somewhere between resignation and utter annoyance. "Oh well, at least you've made out, it's basically the same for you two" she proclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone, than got up, grabbed her staff and left saying she had a business meeting to attend.

The room went silent as they watched the closed door, flabbergasted as to the happenings of the last minutes. Though it seemed to the weapons it was a good enough conclusion, for now anyway, as they have not asked anything further of the matter.

Maka fumbled with her keys as she stood before her apartment trying to find the one for the front door. The dead lamp over her head gave her no help at all. She finally found the one she was searching for and opened the door, only to find that she could open it half way. Curious, she went in and switched on the lights to take a better look as to what was blocking the entrance. She found it to be Black Star. An unconscious, and probably drunk or hung over, Black Star. She could feel a vein pop in her forehead as her hand itched for an encyclopedia.

The meister took a deliberately long calming breath and looked up, so she could asses the damage. Obviously, the guys crashed her place after the night out. The first thing she saw was Kid, standing before the open fridge freaking about something not being symmetric, grapes if she heard right. _Nothing new there_.

Her wary eyes scanned the living room and she found that the sofa was occupied by a blunette who Maka recognized to be the Stanford girl's kissing partner. Before the furniture sat fast asleep the man she yesterday learnt was Helen's older brother. He muttered something and Maka took a few steps toward the blond, he was rambling about some lecherous bastard who dared to touch her baby sister. The meister snorted, from what she saw yesterday Helen was more contributing than the young man occupying her couch. She quietly sneaked to her room, but found it untouched except a still sleeping house cat. She smiled and closed the door deciding to check up on Soul.

Her plans were interrupted though as suddenly a warm hand sneaked around her body and another one successfully clamped her mouth shout. She was ready to take counter measures, as castrating whoever was trying to play a joke on her (Black Star came first to mind, though no wander after his last stunt), when she heard the familiar voice of her weapon.

"Be quiet" in a second she found herself turned around, her hand in his as Soul lead them into his room. Once in, he closed the door and leaned into it, neither of them trying to make eye contact with the other.

A few minutes of awkward silence went on until Soul hesitantly spoke up. "Maka, about yesterday night" the addressed teen could feel her face heat up as the happenings of the evening before ran through her mind again "what I've said, I mean what I haven't said..." Soul's words jumbled up and he grumbled irritated. Maka finally managed enough courage to look up at her weapon, and upon doing so had to fight back a smile that was threatening to split her face. The albino boy grew a rather deep scarlet as he tried to convey his thoughts to her.

But her almost-smile froze. Thoughts that she tried to avoid before, fears she tried to suppress came bubbling up in her mind. Last night Soul said he loved her. She also loved him, there was no question about that. The problem was, that her parents loved each other too, and yet the ending wasn't a happily ever after (not together, anyway), something that didn't exactly give her a confidence-boost.

She wanted to believe in fairy-ly happy endings and happily ever afters, really which girl did not want that in one way or another, and she knew it was possible as she traveled around the world enough times to meet people that managed to have one.

Thus came her fears, things that quite a few times gave her nightmares ever since she realized her feelings, that she'd end up the same way her mom did, hurt and betrayed. Her mind, her rational side told her that Soul wasn't like her dad, he wouldn't betray her, and it simply just wasn't in his _character_ to betray those who were important to him. But her scared heart still gave hurtful whispers, that anything could happen, that nothing ever can be perfect and that she could be terribly hurt in the future.

The meister took a shaky breath and looked to her weapon. And as she did, Maka finally let a small smile make its way onto her lips as she looked into the eyes of the flustered weapon, her previous worries and fears slipping away. Because for the first time since meeting him, his eyes, his soul, were open, truly open, letting her see every bit of him, all the emotions that were swirling in his soul, even those that remained hidden when they resonated, because as much it brought them close, only their thoughts were shared but not their emotions.

Warmth enveloped her as she took another shaky breath, this one heavy with unrestrained happiness, for now she knew that they could make it work.

After all, they did it quite well so far.

Her smile grew into a sunny grin as she closed the space between them enveloping him in a warm embrace. "I love you" she whispered as he embraced her back, the thoughts of her parents disappearing with his equally quiet answer.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Maka! Soul!" said pair turned around in their attempt of quick stepping while also navigating trough already drunk couples, to be greeted with a cheerful Helen Stanford. _Well_, _it _is_ her wedding,_ Maka thought as she saw the radiating beauty's eyes lit up with a familiar devilish gleam. It was _her_ wedding after all.

"Finally found you" Ms. Disaster grinned at her bride's maid as she yanked Soul to her and trusted a small pack into his hands "I believe it is finally time you made good on _that_" she said and than twirled away to kiss her new husband as the clanking of glass started up for the dozenth time that evening.

Maka and Soul left the dance floor and went to the garden, quickly finding a secluded area. The meister halfheartedly noted the fountain, the bushes with nightly blooming lilac flowers and the few benches as she turned on her weapon.

"You haven't told her" she said matter-of-factly, Soul slightly flinched in response. "Although, now that I think about it, I did find it strange that she hadn't brought it up whenever she kidnapped me for dress fitting in the last week" Maka added as an afterthought than glared at the albino and the ring he was holding. It was white gold with a few pieces of nicely arranged rubin and emerald stones. "But back to the matter at hand. We told everyone – family, friends – darn it, you even blurted it to Excalibur when I accidentally had a hold of him, and yet you haven't told Helen Stanford that we've got engaged?" Maka hissed at her fiancé, while wishing for a book. Or that everything-proof laptop she got from Helen for her birthday.

"Well, we never agreed on who should tell her," he started off but quickly altered the topic at Maka's she's-your-freaking-relative glare (which was absolutely true after their cousins _did_ get married) "and I thought we could get a few arrangements before she started to take actions" he muttered in an embarrassed way, then added "plus I never could have guessed that she wouldn't be aware of it within half an hour, one way or another" he crossed his arms in a defensive position.

"Please" Maka snorted "she knows. Apparently she also knows we haven't chosen an actual engagement ring, given the circumstances. She gave you the ring I've been looking at for the last year." The meister let her shoulders slump and Soul to gather her in his arms.

"So," he started and she leaned more into him "shall we put it to good use then?" Maka leaned back to glimpse at his impish smirk then with a barely audible "Moron" pulled him down for a gratifying kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>anonymus: thanks for the critique, as you see i cut down notes, this is a habit i picked up on dA (plus i'm just the kind of person who likes to know the <em>whole<em> story...) i'll try to incorporate your advices from now on =)**

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it x3


End file.
